Multiwell plates are known in the prior art which are commonly used for bioassays. Each multiwell plate includes a multiwell plate body having an array of wells formed therein, typically having 96, 384, or 1,536 wells. Because of the commonplace use of multiwell plate bodies, standard dimensions of the plates have been developed to facilitate use with pick-and-place machines. Each well is cup-shaped and accommodates various chemical and/or biological fluids and matters in conducting parallel bioassays, such as with parallel drug screening.
Various well geometries are known in the prior art for use with multiwell plates. With reference to FIGS. 1-4, four prior art well geometries are depicted. FIGS. 1-3 show well geometries having rounded corners 2 interposed between trapezoidal-shaped panels 4. With these configurations, the roundness of the corners 2 is varied, as well as the relative width of the panels 4. FIG. 4 shows a well-geometry configuration of flat corners 6 interposed between rectangular panels 8.